Echange de monde
by SPNfolles
Summary: Deux jeunes filles, se retrouvent bizarrement dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur... Elles rencontreront Sam et Dean qui les aideront à comprendre ce qui leur arrive.


Voilà c'est notre premier one-shot. C'est un délire et surement pas terrible. Mais comme on a vraiment rigolé en l'écrivant, on a voulu le publier. Soyez un peu indulgent en le lisant, ça risque d'être ridicule à certain moments.

Bonne lecture.

Echange de mondes

Il était une fois, deux filles : Marine et Wendy (désolées nos identités restent secrètes) qui un jour se réveillèrent dans un monde différent. Et là… elles surent qu'elles étaient dans le monde de Supernatural… mais pas que…

Marine : on est vraiment dans la merde !

Wendy : Et maintenant ?... on fait quoi ?

Marine *regarde autour d'elle* : C'est simple regarde ! *désigne une voiture particulière*

Wendy : Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? =D

Marine : Viens ! *se dirigent vers la voiture et regardent par la vitre et autour d'elles*

Wendy : Ils ne doivent pas être loin…

Marine : Ouais surement dans un motel ou à la morgue.

Wendy : On devrait aller les chercher pour comprendre pourquoi on est là.

Marine : Ouais ils pourront nous aider à comprendre pourquoi on est là, et comment rentrer même si je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir repartir.

Wendy : Moi non plus… Imagine si on les aidait ! *commence à rêver*

Marine : Réveille-toi ! Aller on y va ! On devrait chercher un motel mais on sait pas quel nom ils ont choisi pour payer.

Wendy : On peut les décrire ou payer le réceptionniste...

Marine : T'as de l'argent toi ? Parce que moi non. Attends j'ai une idée ! *s'avance vers un passant et sourit* Excusez-moi… je suis perdue et j'aurais besoin d'un portable, pouvez-vous me prêter le vôtre ? *prend le portable et compose le numéro de Dean qu'on entend sur le répondeur* Peut-être que si on a de la chance…

Wendy : Donne-moi ça ! *la messagerie se déclenche* Salut ! Je suis à la recherche des frères Winchester. J'ai peut-être une affaire pour eux, rappelez-moi à ce numéro *donne le numéro et raccroche*

Marine : Tu viens de donner ton numéro ! T'avais ton portable débile ! *rend le portable au passant et se retourne vers Wendy* Et maintenant ? On attend ?

Wendy : Je pense… On pourrait attendre à côté de la voiture ? Ils finiront bien par revenir.

Marine : Ouais et… *sonnerie de téléphone portable* Décroche !

Wendy : Allô ?

Dean : Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? C'est Garth ?

Wendy : Vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire. Ce n'est pas Garth. En fait on est juste à côté de votre voiture et on vous voit. *raccroche*

Dean : *se tourne vers la voiture et voit les filles à côtés de l'Impala et fronce les sourcils avec Sam*

Marine : Tu réalises ce qui se passe ?

Wendy : Non …

Dean : Mais vous êtes qui ? Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

Marine : C'est… vraiment compliqué. Et rassurez-vous on est ni des démons, ni des monstres, ni quoi que ce soit de pas humain.

Dean : Et vous avez besoin de nous parce que…

Marine : On ne devrait pas être là ! Enfin… dans ce monde… avec vous, les démons, les monstres…

Wendy : On vient de… un autre monde ? Le vrai monde.

Sam : Le VRAI monde ? Quel vrai monde ? C'est celui-là le vrai monde.

Marine : Pas pour nous.

Wendy : Désolée mais pour nous vous n'êtes que les personnages de la meilleure série jamais créée.

Marine : Juste comme quand Balthazar vous avait envoyé dans notre monde. Vous vous rappelez ?

Wendy : On vient de ce monde.

Dean : Merde…

Marine et Wendy : *=D*

Sam : Allons au motel, on sera au calme.

*arrivé au motel Wendy et Marine se prennent deux verres d'eau bénite à la figure*

Marine : Hé ! On disait la vérité en disant qu'on était pas des démons.

Wendy : Ecoutez ! On est juste vos plus grandes fans ! On peut passer tous les tests : l'eau bénite, l'argent, le sel, et même le borax !

Dean : Mais comment vous êtes arrivées ici ?

Wendy : On sait pas.. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé.

Sam : Peut-être qu'on devrait appeler Cass.

Dean : CASTIEL !

Wendy : Je peux pas y croire *chuchotant à Marine*

Marine : Moi non plus.

Castiel : Salut.

Dean : On a un problème.

Wendy : Saluuut ! =D

Castiel : euh… Salut.

Dean : Donc ? Un peu d'aide ?

Castiel : C'est ces deux filles ? Elles ne sont pas dans leur monde c'est ça ? Mais je ne peux rien faire…

Sam : Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui nous avait ramené la dernière fois.

Castiel : Non c'était un sort et vous l'avez juste fait à l'envers pour revenir. Et comme nous ne savons pas comment elles sont venues, on ne peut rien faire.

Marine : Donc on doit découvrir qui nous a envoyé ici et pourquoi.

Castiel : Oui. Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose avant d'arriver ici ?

Marine : Le cours de français… Mais je préfère l'oublier…

Wendy : Moi aussi ^^ et puis j'aime bien être ici.

Dean : Vous préférez un monde avec des monstres ?

Marine : Je sais pas… Vous échangeriez votre place avec nous ? Mais en même temps je dois rentrer.. J'ai ma sœur et je peux pas la quitter.

Wendy : Je sais mais réfléchis ! Plus d'école ! Les Winchester !

*Sam et Dean font une tête bizarre*

Dean : Becky 2.0 ! Génial !

Wendy et Marine : Non !

Sam : Bon on va trouver une solution. Vous deux vous restez là jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de vous renvoyer.

Wendy : Non ! Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! On peut vous aider ! On a vu tous les épisodes de toutes les saisons au moins un million de fois ! On sait tout sur tout !

Dean : Comment tu tues un loup-garou ?

Marine : *temps de réponse ½ seconde* Balle en argent dans le cœur !

Dean : Bien ! Comment tu tues un vampire ?

Wendy : *encore plus vite que Marine* On le paralyse avec du sang de mort, ou du sang empoisonné par de la nourriture de léviathan, et on lui coupe la tête.

Sam : Wow !

Marine et Wendy *=D*

Sam : Peut-être qu'on peut aller à la bat-cave ? Les hommes de lettres ont peut-être rencontré un cas pareil ?

Wendy : Nous vous aiderons dans vos recherches.

Marine et Wendy *=D*

Dean : Ok allons-y !

*chez les Hommes de lettres*

Marine : C'est encore mieux en vrai.

Wendy : Trop ! *bave*

Dean : …

Sam : Faisons une liste : quelle créature peut envoyer une personne dans un autre monde ?

Wendy : Les anges ?

Castiel : Plutôt les archanges, moi je ne pourrais rien faire.

Marine : Les sorcières ?

Sam : Je ne pense pas…

Dean : Quoi d'autre ? Un très puissant démon ?

Castiel : Il n'y a pas de signe de sort très puissant. Je dirais que c'est juste quelque chose qui a mal tourné.

Marine : Peut-être que c'est un échange. Enfin… Peut-être que deux personnes voulaient aller dans notre monde alors deux personnes devaient aller dans votre monde. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

Castiel : Oui c'est possible.

Dean : Ok alors faisons le sort à l'envers.

Castiel : Mais pour ça nous avons besoin de connaître le sort initial. Nous devons rencontrer un sorcier qui connait beaucoup de sorts.

Wnedy : Et on fait ça comment ?

Dean : Allons voir James. Peut-être qu'il saura.

*arrivé chez James*

James : *ouvre la porte, hésite à la refermer, finalement ouvre* Je ne sais pas si je dois dire « salut » ou m'enfuir.

Dean : Salut ça suffira.

Sam : On a besoin de toi pour un sort.

James : Et qui sont ces deux filles et cet … euh … homme ?

Castiel : Je suis Castiel. Un ange du Seigneur.

Marine : Moi c'est Marine et elle Wendy.

James : Et toutes les deux vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

Sam : C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi *explique le problème* Tu penses qu'un sort comme ça pourrait exister ?

James : Je pense que oui mais je ne sais pas qui pourrait le faire.

Dean : Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ?

James : Je peux passer des coups de téléphone et vous rappeler quand j'aurais trouvé.

Sam : Super merci.

*retourne au motel* * le lendemain*

Sam : *rentre dans la chambre* Réveillez-vous les mecs j'ai une affaire ! A Mystic Falls en Virginie.

Marine : *chuchote à Wendy* Toute la nuit j'ai rêvé de cœur dans des cupcakes !

Wendy : *chuchote à Marine * Le mien est encore plus bizarre : J'ai rêvé de Crowley qui disait à Sam et Dean qu'il tuerait tous ceux qu'ils avaient sauvé.

*Montent dans la voiture direction Mystic Falls*

Marine : Juste… C'est quoi l'affaire ?

Sam : Il y a eu beaucoup d'attaques d'animaux, on pense à des loups-garou ou des vampires.

Wendy :*écrit un texto sur le téléphone pour ne pas parler et le montre à Marine* Nan ! C'est impossible ! Imagine si c'est réel !

Marine : *répond de la même manière* Nan c'est impossible … Ici les vampires meurent quand on leur coupe la tête et à Mystic Falls de « The Vapires Diaries » Ils meurent avec un pieu.

Wendy : Mais couper la tête marche aussi ! Ils ont juste jamais parlé du sang de mort.

Marine : Ça devient vraiment bizarre…

Dean : Quoi ?

Wendy : Vous ne nous croirez pas !

Dean : Essaye toujours.

Marine : Dans notre monde il y a une autre série appelée « The Vampire Diairies »…C'est à propos de vampires et ça se passe à Mystic Falls … Mais ils sont du bon coté ! …parfois…

Dean : Vampires ? Gentils ? Tu te fous de moi !

Sam : Non rappelle-toi Lénor : elle ne se nourrissait pas d'humains

Wendy : Stefan pareil !

Marine : et Damon…euh…Il est un peu plus comme Benny.

Wendy : Et Caroline se nourrit seulement de poche de sang.

Dean : Ils sont combien ?

Marine : Euh…beaucoup… ça dépend…au moins 6 mais surement plus.

Dean : …

Klaus : Tiens des nouveaux visages, ça fait plaisir !

Marine : *regarde Wendy avec de grands yeux* C'est…c'est Klaus !

Wendy : *chuchote à Dean* Trop tard pour s'enfuir ?

Dean : s'enfuir moi ? Jamais ! C'est qui ce mec ?

Wendy : Ce serait l'alpha mais ici on l'appelle l'originel. Mi vampire et mi loup-garou.

Sam : Les deux ? C'est pas possible !

Wendy : Pourtant c'est vrai..

Klaus : Je comprends que vous avez entendu parler de moi ? Fantastique !

Dean : Et prétentieux en plus… Génial …

Klaus : Et qui es-tu petite chose insignifiante ?

Sam : Il parle comme Lucifer ^^

Dean : C'est juste un enfoiré de plus !

Klaus : Je viens juste de voir Caroline alors je suis de bonne humeur. Donc je vais vous laisser partir, c'est mieux pour vous tous.

Dean : *chuchote* Tu me fais trop peur !

Klaus : Oh vraiment ? Oh ma puce je suis désolée ! En fait … non !

*Sam et Dean n'ont pas le temps de comprendre, Wendy et Marine ont la nuque brisée, Klaus disparaît*

Sam : QUOI ? Merde… Castiel on a besoin d'aide !

Dean : Cass ? Dépêche !

Castiel : Je suis là. Oh… *s'approche des deux filles, leur touche le front et elles se réveillent en sursaut*

Dean : Bienvenue dans notre monde ^^

Marine : *rire nerveux et se frotte la nuque*

Wendy : *un peu perdue*

Sam : Comment vous sentez-vous ? La première mort ?

Marine : *ironique* Super ! J'adore ça !

Wendy : On recommence ? A votre avis ?

Sam Dean et Castiel : ^^

Sam : Bon alors ? On chasse ce nid de vampires ?

Marine : Je pense que c'est une très très mauvaise idée.

Wendy : Peut-être que Stefan et Damon pourront s'occuper des responsables sans nous ? On a juste à les prévenir.

Dean : On peut essayer.

*sonne à la porte des Salvatore, Stefan et Damon ouvrent la porte*

Stefan : On vous connait ?

Sam : Non mais nous on vous connait….un peu…des vampires hein ?

Stefan : Ouais…

Damon : Et maintenant vous êtes morts.*petit sourire à la Damon*

Marine : Juste attendez dix secondes ! Si on sait que vous êtes des vampires, on serait jamais venus sans raisons !

Damon : Ok ! 10…9…

Marine : Juste…on a découvert…

Damon : 8…

Marine : *parle plus vite* beaucoup de meurtres, et on voudrait que essayez…

Damon : 7…

Marine : …de l'arrêter !

Wendy : Et au passage vous débarrasser de Klaus…

Caroline : Qu'est ce qui se passe là ?

Marine : *chuchote très bas à Wendy* Oublie Klaus

Caroline : pourquoi vous parlez de Klaus ?

Dean : *qui n'est pas au courant que Caroline aime Klaus* Cet enfoiré a tué ces filles !

Caroline : Elles m'ont l'air plutôt en vie !

Sam : Chacun ses secrets !

*entrent dans la maison et s'installent dans le salon pour les explications*

Dean : *s'approche de Caroline*…Tu te souviens de moi ? *=D*

Caroline : …Dean Winchester ! Le mec qui voulait attire l'attention !

Dean : Amanda ! la raison pour laquelle j'ai aimé le lycée …ou presque…

Elena : Amanda ? C'est Caroline !

Caroline : Euh….bah en fait pendant un an j'ai changé de prénom parce que je n'aimais pas Caroline…et quand je suis revenue à Mystic Falls j'ai dû reprendre mon prénom…

Marine : C'est génial de revoir les vieux souvenirs mais on a un problème vous vous souvenez ?

Sam : Oui ! Réveille-toi Dean !

Dean : Ouais …bon, apparemment on ne peut pas vous touchés grâce à ces deux filles….donc occupez-vous de ceux qui font les gros titres sinon on oubliera personne !

Stefan : Bien sûr, nous le ferons

Dean : Bien…alors j'imagine qu'on peut partir et ne jamais revenir…

*Le téléphone sonne, Sam décroche*

James : Eh, Sam c'est bon je l'ai fait !

Sam : Vas-y !

James : La plus puissante sorcière aux US c'est Bonnie Bennett…à Mystic Falls, en Virginie.

Sam : Quoi ? Sérieux ? On y est ! Attends une seconde…*s'adresse à tout le monde* Vous connaissez une Bonnie Bennett ?

Elena : Bien sûr ! C'est notre meilleure amie !

Damon : Meilleure ?! Tu parles !

Wendy : Nous aussi ! Et Damon l'aime beaucoup, pas vrai Marine !

Marine : Absolument !*=D*

Sam : Ok ! Merci James *raccroche* Nous avons besoins de Bonnie Bennett.

*chez Bonnie après avoir tout expliqué*

Bonnie : Faites un cercle autour des bougies…

Dean : Et ?

Bonnie : Fermez les yeux et imaginez le lieu où les filles doivent aller…

Dean : Attends une seconde, t'es sure de toi ? La dernière fille qui m'a dit ça a fini aveugle !

Bonnie : Oui je suis sure ! Et maintenant fais le si tu veux les aider

Damon : *chuchote* Ça serait cool si ses yeux brulaient *=D*

*pouf*

Wendy: Ca a marché?

Marine: *regarde autour et ne voit que Sam et Dean* je ne pense pas...

Dean : Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

Sam : Oh non…je déteste les sorcières !

Dean : Quoi ?

Sam : Le sort a marché…mais pour nous aussi !

Wendy : Je pense qu'on a un plus gros problème ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous ! Logiquement, ici il n'y a pas de magie.

Dean : Et comment avons-nous fait pour nous retrouver à Vancouver ?

Jensen Ackles : Qui êtes….c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Jared Padalecki : Super blague mec ! Où est ce que tu as trouvé nos clones ?

Dean : Et merde !

Marine : *explose de rire* Désolée ! C'est nerveux !

Wendy : *part en fou rire avec Marine*

Dean : Vous trouvez ça drôle ?!

Marine : Honnêtement ? Oui !

Wendy : HAHAAHAHAHA

Misha Collins : Euh…

Marine :*hurle de rire*

Wendy : J'ai jamais autant rigolé !

Jensen : Des explications c'est trop demander ?

Wendy : Marine ! Explique ! Moi je ne peux pas ! HAHAHAHAHA

Marine : je fais les présentations…ici Jensen Ackles, l'acteur de Dean Winchester et….Dean Winchester, Jared Padalecki, qui joue Sam et …HAHAHA Sam…et Misha Collins qui joue Castiel…qui n'est pas là !

Wendy : *explose de rire*

Marine : *Sort son téléphone* Gladys ! Prend le premier avion pour Vancouver ! Tout de suite ! *rigole encore*

Jared : Vraiment ? C'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être possible !

Dean : Je suis mieux !

Jensen : Mieux que qui ? Tu es moi !

Dean : Nan TU es moi !

Jensen : Nan je suis Jensen Ackles et je joue toi donc TU es moi !*Logique=D*

Dean : T'es débile ? Tu joues moi donc TU es moi !...mais je suis mieux.

Sam et Jared : STOP !

Jensen et Dean : HAHAHAHA, Arrête de m'imiter !

Wendy : HAHAHAHA arrêtez ça fait mal *^^*

Marine :*Hurle de rire*

Wendy : *essaye de se calmer*

Sam et Jared : C'est trop bizarre !

Marine et Wendy : *Re-re-explosent de rire*

Misha : *Sous le choc* Dean Winchester et Sam Winchester existent vraiment !

Jared : On est des clones ?

Dean : Ouais et le faux Cass est aussi débile que le vrai ! HAHAHA.

*l'après-midi dans une caravane, Marine et Wendy rigolent et les autres essaient de comprendre*

*Gladys arrive*

Wendy : Gladyyys ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Tu croiras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé.

Gladys : Wow… C'est… C'est… C'est..

Marine : Dean, Sam, Jensen, Jared et Misha.

Gladys : *tombe dans les pomme*

Marine : Réveille-toi !

Wendy : Hahaha !

Gladys : *ouvre les yeux*

Dean : Salut !

Gladys : *re-tombe dans les pommes*

Marine et Wendy : *rigolent de plus belle*

Sam : *se rapproche de Gladys* Tu vas bien ?

Gladys : Je crois…

Sam : Je suis…

Gladys : JARED PADALECKI !

Sam : Pas vraiment…

Gladys : T'es… T'es… Sam !

Sam : Ouais =D

Dean : C'est flippant ! Tout le monde nous connait !

Wendy : On vous avait dit qu'on était fans ! ^^

Jensen : .. Merci ^^

Wendy : *se rapproche de Jensen et demande à Marine de venir* On peut prendre une photo ? Et avoir un autographe ? =D

*font pareil avec tout le monde*

Jensen : Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Sam : Bonne question ! On voudrait bien connaître la réponse.

Dean : Et aussi comment retourner dans notre monde.

Wendy : Vous êtes surs que vous voulez repartir ? Enfin là où il y a la chasse, la mort, les monstres…

Sam : Si on n'y retourne pas, ce sera la mort de tout notre monde.

WWendy : Peut-être que vous pouvez connaître le futur de votre monde en lisant le script des prochains épisodes.

Jared : On ne connait pas la suite. On n'a pas encore joué la saison 9.

Wendy : QUOI ? Pas de saison 9 ?

Jared : Il y aura une saison 9 mais on n'a juste pas commencé.

Wendy : *respire soulagée*

Dean : Donc on doit trouver quelque chose pour rentrer chez nous.

Jensen : Oui mais comment ?

Dean : Aucune idée.

Marine : Peut-être que Castiel peut vous ramener ?

Misha : Castiel ? Vous voulez dire l'autre moi ?

Dean : Oui. Vous avez une idée pour l'appeler ?

Wendy : Euh… la dernière fois vous l'avait appelé, vous avez juste vu Misha. Mais… euh.. Misha est censé être mort !

Misha : QUOI ?

Marine : Tué par un ange. Mais il a surement vu que vous étiez Misha et pas Castiel et il vous aura ramené. Pour appeler Castiel, peut-être que prier suffit ?

Wendy : Nous pouvons essayer mais ça n'avait pas marché la dernière fois.

Dean : Castiel ! Ramène tes fesses !

Sam : Cass ! On a besoin de toi !

Castiel : Enfin je vous trouve !

Misha : AAAAAAAAAAH ! *s'évanouit*

Wendy et Marine : *explosent de rire*

Dean : Ca recommence… Donc Cass… Tu peux nous ramener ?

Castiel : Non je peux pas… Je peux juste repartir seul.. Mais si nous trouvons les deux personnes qui ont changé de monde, je suppose que nous pouvons annuler le sort et repartir.

Jared : Et comment on est censé faire ça ?

Wendy : Ils sont supposés être dans un autre monde…

Sam : Donc Cass doit les trouver.

Castiel : No… Ils sont ici.. J'explique : pour ramener Wendy et Marine deux personnes ont dû changer de monde, mais ça n'a pas marché comme on voulait mais ça a été deux autres personnes (Sam et Dean), et les ceux que nous cherchons sont dans ce monde. Vous comprenez ?

Dean : Où sont-ils ?

Castiel : Probablement dans cette ville.

Dean : Une dernière chose…

Jensen :… Comment on fait pour les reconnaître ?

Castiel : Aucune idée.

Wendy : Peut-être avec une amulette ? Comme le collier de Dean qui chauffe quand il est proche de Dieu.

Marine : Mais nous pouvons trouver quelque chose ici ? Ca existe ?

Castiel : Je pourrais trouver. Je reviens vite. *revient avec des amulettes*

Sam : C'est laquelle ?

Castiel : Elles marchent toutes, et tout le monde a sa propre amulette. Nous devons faire vite.

Dean : C'est parti !

*plus tard*

Wendy : Oh Mon Dieu ! *sort le téléphone* Dean ! A l'aide ! Je les ai trouvés !

Dean : Où ?

Wendy : *donne l'adresse à tout le monde*

Dean : On arrive ne bouge pas !

*ils arrivent*

Dean : Ces deux-là ?

Wendy : Ouais je crois … Ils n'ont pas bougé et les amulettes chauffent.

Dean : Sam ! Viens avec moi ! On va dire bonjour si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sam : Ok ! Mais ne les tues pas en public.

Castiel : Nous avons besoin d'eux vivants.

Dean : Ok… *s'approche des deux femmes* Hé ! On doit vous parler !

*Paige et Phoebe se regardent et se demandent ce qu'il se passe*

Paige : Euh… Salut.

Dean : Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Phoebe : Depuis quand c'est interdit de prendre un verre ?

Sam : Ne jouez pas aux imbéciles avec nous. On veut dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, dans ce monde ?

Paige : *regarde Phoebe et chuchote* Comment peuvent-ils savoir à propos de nous ?

Dean : A votre avis ? D'où on vient ?

Phoebe : C'est impossible ! Le sort était très spécifique ! Seulement nous deux pouvions changer de monde et revenir.

Sam : Peut-être mais ça n'a pas marché. Ces deux filles-là ont été envoyées dans notre monde, on voulait les aidé et maintenant nous sommes là. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici nous ne pouvons pas rester.

Phoebe : On peut pas ! Nous sommes dans un monde sans magie PARCE QUE nous voulions rester loin de tout ça. On a même laissé une sœur, des maris et des enfants derrière nous pour ça.

Dean : Mais Sam et moi nous ne voulons pas rester ici. Nous devons rentrer et c'est seulement possible avec vous.

Paige : Pourquoi voudriez-vous rentrez ? Il y a toujours une guerre entre nous et les démons ! Vous pouvez être tué chaque seconde, mais ici, vous pouvez avoir une vie.

Dean : Tu sais quoi ? Je suis déjà mort plein de fois, j'ai souffert, j'ai pleuré, mais je veux rentrer. Oui, peut-être que ça pourrait être bien d'avoir une vie mais si nous restons cela à un prix, et ce prix c'est la mort de notre monde. Et je ne suis pas prêt à l'accepter. Donc je vais rentrer avec vous que vous le vouliez ou non.

*chez les sœurs Halliwell*

Castiel : Donc… des sorcières ?

Wendy : Pas juste des sorcières ! Les sorcières Halliwell ! Le pouvoir des Trois !

Dean : Laisse-moi deviner… Une autre série ?

Wendy : Oui =D

Sam : Donc est-ce que vous acceptez de rentrer ?

Phoebe : Nous avons besoin de sauver le monde… encore une fois…

*Sam Dean et les sœurs Halliwell forment un cercle*

Marine : Donc… Adieu ?..

Sam : Je suppose…

*tout le monde se dit au revoir*

Wendy : Au revoir les gars… Nous vous verrons dans quelques jours… Puis dans quelques mois… Et, on sait jamais.. Peut-être que vous reviendraient ici un jour.

*Sam Dean et les sœurs Halliwell disparaissent*

Wendy : Donc c'est fini ? Ils ont juste disparu…

Marine : Oui c'est fini… Pour le moment… Et maintenant on doit rentrer chez nous.

Gladys : Ouais et trouver quelque chose pour expliquer pourquoi on est à Vancouver.

Jensen : On vous paie votre vol de retour. Et on peut dire que vous avez gagné un concours pour nous rencontrer. Et voilà notre numéro, juste au cas où…

Wendy : Merci =D et peut-être que pendant les vacances nous pourrons revenir ? =D

Jared : Ce serait super.

*ils emmènent Wendy Marine et Gladys à l'aéroport*

Wendy : Au revoir les gars, on vous reverra =D

Jensen : Au revoir les filles =D

FIN


End file.
